The One Where Belle Teaches LeFou and Gaston How to Read Fanfiction
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Hi all! This fic is crack! I am trash, your trash, so let's be friends! This is pure sillyness when computers exist in the 1740's, and Gaston and LeFou discover a little dirty fun. This is set after the 2017 movie!


**Well, I hope the lot of you perverts (like me) sure are happy! I got a 69% on a test today because all I could think about was Belle, Gaston and LeFou arguing in my head and this was the end result. This is my very first crack fic, so I hope that everything is alright! I did mention the name of the website in this story and I am not sure if that was okay or not, so let me know if I broke any rules! It's a crack fic, so I sure as hell hope not :P This takes place after the 2017 version of Beauty and the Beast! I am deliciously obsessed with this film as I have seen it three times so far.**

Gaston and his short friend, LeFou made their way into Belle's grand library. The princess nodded and politely signaled for LeFou and Gaston to take their seats. The two men were completely enchanted by the library, and the whole castle in its entirety. Yes, Gaston did meet his demise during the end of the film, but this fic is crack and his revival is completely irrelevant to this story. "Do we have to read every single one of these books?" Gaston asked. The man had just entered the library and he already appeared to be by gazing at the rows of never ending books.

Belle chuckled softly, but she was nevertheless amused by his question. "Definitely not." She replied. "Last week, we simply memorized the alphabet and touched up on a few short sentences, but I am confident that you two are ready to move on to some more challenging sentences and phrases. "Here is the book I borrowed last week, Belle!" I finished the entire thing." LeFou blushed and returned the book to the girl. Gaston scoffed. "Pfft. Oh, please. Just because you now know how to read 'The Bird Sings', this no longer makes you the village idiot?" The other rolled his eyes at the raven haired man. "Excuse me, but at least I read the book, you didn't even crack the spine open."

Poor Belle could hardly contain her amusement, these two were always great company to have. "Boys, please. Now, on to our next task. Lumiere, could you please retrieve the computer for me? I seemed to have misplaced it here, somewhere." Never mind the fact that this story takes place somewhere in the 1740's and computers have not yet been invented. It is a fairy tale, relax man. The tall, well dressed man nodded at Belle's request. "Of course, Madame. I know exactly where it is." Lumiere came as soon as he left with the computer in hand. "Merci, Monsieur." She said with a curtsy and watched her friend exit the room once more.

Bell quickly typed a link inside the search bar, which led the three friends to a website called " ". She hummed, deep in thought. "I assume that you would rather read a story about yourselves, so I will go ahead and type "GaFou" in the search box right here. Gaston was amazed by the sounds that the tiny keys would make as Belle pressed onto them gently with her fingertips. "What is this thing?" LeFou asked, lightly tapping the computer screen. "Why, this is a computer, I invented it. What we are using right now is called the internet, and I invented that, too." The men 'ahhed', clearly impressed by the woman's hard work and dedication towards her inventions. Do I need to remind you again that this fic is trash and Belle certainly did not invent either of these things?

"Click on this one," LeFou shouted with excitement. Gaston pushed him over. "I'll click on whatever I want! Don't tell me what to do." He accessed the same story that LeFou suggested that they read, anyways. Belle smirked triumphantly as she read the story along with the two men. LeFou turned red and hid his face inside his shirt collar after reading the first few paragraphs. Belle giggled. "My, my, and what have you two been up to, hmm?" Gaston was more defensive than his smaller friend. "Nothing, it is absolutely impossible for two men to do...that!" The lady shrugged. "Nah, it's not impossible for LeFou to gobble up your whipped - cream covered crotch." "Belle, please." LeFou squeaked.

She licked her teeth and lifted LeFou's chin out from under its hiding place. "And, is it not possible for Gaston to fuck you over seven ways to Sunday on the tavern bar? Just imagine, you submissively residing to your fate while Gaston grips your meaty flesh into his hands, completely dominating your tight little hole with his thick, powerful cock." Gaston's face remained stone cold as he refused to give Belle the satisfaction of watching him squirm. A stream of blood began to fall from LeFou's nose at Belle's erotic words, but he quickly pulled out a handkerchief to hide his shame for a second time.

Gaston shook his head, feeling a little bit sorry for his friend's humiliating experience. "why, Belle?" she turned towards Gaston and raised an eyebrow. "Revenge, Gaston. Revenge."


End file.
